The Left-Hand Path
by Tenth-Lieutenant
Summary: Rangiku has no idea where she stands in life. It doesn't help her closest companions are more or less addicts, her household is authoritarian, her views of religion murky, and her longtime childhood friend is a sinister version of himself. R&R, AU. There is a lot of dark themes herein that may not be suitable for the faint of heart. HIATUS/Major Editing in Progress
1. Prologue

A/N: Several things to note here. AU (to which degree has yet to be determined); OOC; adult content

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, obviously.

Trigger warning: For those sensitive to drug use, language, domestic violence, religious values/beliefs in question-this is your warning.

* * *

 **Prologue**

She grips the railing, peering out at the dismal gray abyss. She flicks the butt of her cigarette over the edge, cashed at the filter. A cool breeze kicks up for a second, the scent of an on-coming storm wrapping around her.

"You've been out here for quite some time," She turns her head towards the soft voice, jumping in her skin for a moment. "Rangiku."

"Oh, Unohana-san." She sighs, her heart falling back into a steady rhythm as relief washes over her.

"Why don't you come inside?" Unohana asks quietly. "Or would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice." She smiles faintly to her.

"Cream and sugar as always?" The soft motherly voice asks, easing her nerves further.

"Yeah." She nods, zipping her jacket up tightly."Please?"

"Right away."

Rangiku Matsumoto turns back to the rail, staring up at the sky. Her breath beats out in puffs, the crisp Autumn air biting into her lungs.

"Christ," She winces. "why me?"

She hears the screen door skit open, and looks to see Retsu Unohana step out with her slippers and long fuzzy robe cinched around her.

"It's quite chilly out." She says, handing the mug of hot coffee to Rangiku.

"Thank you." She sighs, taking a tentative sip. The marbled taste soothes her soul despite her knowing it would be only momentary peace.

"My pleasure." There is a brief pause; a quiet lingering shift in the atmosphere. "I can't help but notice you seem troubled?"

"With all due respect Unohana-san, I don't know how to explain it." She stares into her mug, her reflection that of a stranger to her, doubly confusing like the thoughts circumventing in her mind.

"Then start with what you know." Unohana urges gently.

"What I know is this coffee kicks ass right now." Rangiku chuckles faintly, taking another sip. The heat warms her lungs. She glances at Unohana.

"It is good coffee." She agrees. She takes a seat by the balcony table, listening to the morning sounds. The hum of traffic sounding off in the distance. "But the coffee is not the start, is it?"

Rangiku sits down softly in the chair beside her, laying her pack of cigarettes by the ash tray. Her lighter clatters the milky glass top, echoing in her ears.

"May I?"

The question catches her off guard.

She looks at Unohana, arching a brow. "You smoke?"

"In secret, usually." She smiles.

Rangiku digs one out, fumbling slightly as she passes it off.

"I'm just a bit surprised." She admits, watching the older woman gingerly take the cancer stick from her fingers.

"What?" Unohana laughs lightly. "You didn't think I look at battered patients and not _see_ things?"

"Well, no," She stutters. "I'm just—"

"Well it's our secret now." Unohana grins to her, lighting the smoke. She takes a long drag, her tone shifting to stern compassion. "Now, what the hell is your problem, child?"

"More than enough." Rangiku mumbles, shifting her weight in the chair. She thinks for a moment, her sky blue eyes shifting between the mug pressed in her hands and her company. "You know about Madarame-san and I, right?"

"There's talk of you two. Rumors mostly. But, yes, I do. Why?"

"I think…I think I may be in-love with him." Her voice sounds foreign to her own ears.

* * *

A/N: There are literally only 2 stories in the entirety of FF featuring Rangiku and Ikkaku. And one of those is a very old work of mine. Ch. 1 should be up later today, I'm already a good ways into it X3


	2. White Fox

**A/N:** And let's get right into this mess x3

* * *

 **Ch 01 – White Fox**

" _Don't look at me like that." She grins, watching him stare at the gift in his lap, shrouded by the gift wrap._

" _Matsumoto-san, you didn't have to get me this." He shakes his head, bewildered yet eternally grateful._

" _I didn't have to, you're right. But I wanted to. Besides, I think it'll help you really see for yourself."_

 _He looks at her, paling in the face. "But what about your parents?"_

" _It's a book, for you." She says reassuringly. "What that has to do with me, I don't know."_

"Matsumoto!"

She lifts her head from the coffee table, startled.

"W-wha?" She glances around, disoriented. _Fuck, I was day dreaming again._

"Dear, you fell asleep again." Her mother sighs.

"Keep sleeping like that, and the League will never accept you." Her father chides, turning the edge of his paper.

"Sorry," she mumbles to her scattered books. "I'll take these upstairs."

She gathers up the heap of written material, carrying it up the stairs to her room. She drops them on her bed, her sheets half-way sliding off, and looks at her covered desk.

"Jesus Christ," she mumbles, peering at the crucifix upon her wall. "Sorry dude."

She sits on the edge, looking at the organized mess of her room quietly. Her phone buzzes beside her.

 _Comin' out?_

She frowns at the text.

 _Can we talk this time, Gin?_

She watches the three grey dots pop up for a moment. Her heart seizes slightly.

 _Sure. Whatever ya need, Rangiku._

"I gotta do it." She says to herself. She fixes her hair in a high ponytail, throwing on her worn out sneakers. "I look like shit, but fuck it."

She glances up at the crucifix again.

"Pardon the language." She mumbles, slipping her phone in her pocket.

She takes the stairs two at a time, anxiety weaving into her stomach.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna head out for a moment. Get some fresh air before hitting the books again."

It was a partial fib, a small white lie to add to the heap of lies within the year.

"Be back in an hour. We have church tonight, Rangiku." Her dad says sternly behind his newspaper.

"Will do, Dad." She forces a grin.

"I mean it." He folds the paper closed. Rangiku feels the pit in her stomach grow. "You were five minutes late last time, and the time before that. Come home late tonight, and you won't be able to go back out until next weekend."

"Yes sir." She says quietly. "Um, if I happen to be running late, I'll call."

"You won't be late." He raises his eyebrows. "One hour."

She stuffs her hands in her pockets, and nods curtly. Her steps fall quickly to the door.

"Christ," She winces as the outside air enters her lungs. "Why me?"

Her phones buzzes again.

 _Hey, Ran-chan, call me!_

She smiles a bit at the text, dialing the number as she walks.

" _Matsu~!"_

"Rukia, hey." She grins with a slight laugh at the excitement in the younger girl's voice. "What's up?"

" _Oh, nothing." Rukia sighs. "Just wanted to see if you have plans?"_

"Ah," She stutters. "Yeah, I do. I'm meeting up with Gin in a few. Dad wants me home in an hour for church."

" _Bummer!"_

She imagines the frown crossing Rukia's face, her heart sinking a little.

"Why?"

" _Ichigo just re-upped."_

"Damn," She stands at the corner of her street, looking both ways before crossing. "I'd get some but Dad threatened to put me on lockdown for the weekend if I don't get home on time tonight."

" _Rangiku, you're how old again?"_

"— _Hey Rangiku~!" Ichigo hollers in the background._

"I know, I know. Tell Ichigo I said hi." She walks for a moment longer, listening to Rukia and Ichigo laugh briefly.

" _I will, I will." Rukia chuckles. "But hey, if you need a place to stay come over."_

" _Tell her to come after church." Ichigo pleads. "She's gotta see the new rig!"_

"I'll talk to mom after church okay?" Rangiku smiles, though the feeling is fleeting.

" _Good. Cause we need to talk. We haven't hung out in a while~."_

"Rukia, I'm sorry." She groans. "My dad has me studying all day for the entrance exam. Shit sucks."

She spots Gin a block up, dressed in his red coat and worn jeans. His hood was turned up, one foot propped against the wall of the convenient store. Her voice comes out strangled in sadness and worry.

"I gotta go." She says quietly. "I'll call after church."

Each step closer felt like an eternity to make. Her bones grew heavy, the blood in her veins thickening with worry. She panics in her head about his reaction.

"Rangiku," He purrs when she stands before him. Smoke filters out his nose as he tosses the butt. "Glad ya' made it."

"Yeah." She smiles tentatively. "Can we go to your place?"

"Sure." He holds out his arm. She links hers with his and feels a slip.

Her eyes lose focus, the noise around her distant and under water. A static grows in her mind, and she knows what will happen. "She" will entertain him long enough to keep her decision at bay, and leave her to suffer under the pressure of how to approach. She snaps to back reality when she hears his keys fumble in his hand.

 _How long was gone?_ She wonders to herself. _Does he even notice?_

She studies his face. The silver hair brushing into his cold eyes. Images dance behind her eyes as she begins to hold her breath.

His fist slamming into the wall. _Breathe._

His voice sharp as knives. _Breathe._

His weight on top of her, those long slender fingers around her neck, squeezing. _Rangiku, breathe!_

She sucks in a breath of air, gasping as the panic rises behind her eyes.

"Matsu," she hears him coo from the doorway. "ya' all right?"

"Yeah, yeah." She nods softly, lifting her cemented feet through the entryway.

His apartment was never pristine. Ashtrays covered the bar and coffee table. Dishes stayed piled in the sink, a steady drip from the kitchen faucet. There always seemed to be a smoky haze, thicker each time she visited. She hated being in his place. Yet, she could never remember if it was since the beginning, or if it was a hatred that began brewing the night he changed.

"We need to talk." She began, the atmosphere choking her slowly.

"Do we?" His smile falters slightly. "About what?"

She holds herself against his door, the coolness seeping through her sweatshirt.

"U-us." She looks at her feet.

"Why?" He sounds genuinely confused. She looks up briefly.

His hand reaches out, lightly grasping her elbow.

"Why?" He pleads. "What's wrong wit' us?"

Panic seizes her voice.

"Gin, please." He pulls her closer. _Don't touch me…_

"Rangiku, what's wrong?"

She tears up and chokes on a sob.

"Us, Gin!" She croaks. "We're what's wrong! I can't do this anymore!"

She lifts her head, scared and enraged, searching his face for a sign. Her vision blurs with tears.

"Say something!" She begs. "Say something!"

"What's there to say?" He wipes her tears gently. "Is this about last time? I've given you everything you wanted."

His tone stays polite, a false sense of security. He grips her chin, his red eyes boring into hers.

"Everything," He repeats. "I have given you. And still…"

She whimpers as the fear of another beating dawns on her.

"You want more?" He barks, slapping her hard across the face. He was no longer speaking. His voice carried over the ringing in her ears.

"I gave you food, shelter—no matter the price! I brought ya' into this world from the brink o' death!" His shoe bit into her stomach as she curled up on the floor. Another blow painted her back. "And I can surely take ya' back! Is that what ya' want?!"

He grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Answer me! Is that what ya' want?!"

"No," she says fearfully. "No, sir."

He rushes out of the room, the sounds of clattering items the room over making her tremble. He comes back with a container, a length of surgical rubber, and a menacing scowl on his face.

"Here," He says shakily, "I'll make you feel better."

She shakes her head.

"No," she whimpers. "I don't want it."

"You're going to take it!" He shrieks. His voice softens. "Rangiku, please?"

She lays in his floor, a numbness curling around her veins.

 _I'm not here, I'm not here._

Her vision slips again. She peers over top of her body, watching as he preps her for sedation. He sits up against his couch, pushing her sleeves up. He burns the white powder in liquid in a spoon, filling the syringe. The rubber straps around her arm, his fingers finding a vein. She only grunts as the needle pricks her skin, the heroin entering her bloodstream.

 _Was the needle clean? Gods, I don't want this. Why me? Christ, why me? Am I being punished?_

Her eyes glaze over. She rolls her head to him. He hurriedly undoes the rubber, strapping it to his arm.

"It's okay Rangiku, we're gonna be fine." He smiles. "Everything is gonna be much better."

 _Why don't you just die?_

* * *

A/N: Chapter two to be posted by end of the week. It's rather lengthly but hopefully worth the wait :3


	3. He Is

A/N: And yet another lengthily chronicle in the story!

I have to admit, stretching the pace out sucks but it is an area I need to work on XP

-TL

* * *

 **Ch.02 – He Is**

Her heartbeat pounds in her ears. She looks at her arm, the pin prick of blood sending her into shock.

 _He did it again._

"Gin, I have to go home." She slurs, panic boiling beneath the chemical reactions. "Dad's gonna ground me if I don't go home."

She looks at him skeptically. His head is leant back, a slow exhale passing as the needle breaks his skin.

"Hey!" She says louder. "You hear me?"

She crawls out of her body, watching "her" crawl closer to him. The "episodes" were getting worse. The woman on the ground she calls Hana.

"Hey," Her hands caress his face. "Ginny, I have to go home."

"Then fucking go!" He bellows. She recoils instantly, shaking a bit.

"Why you gotta yell at me?!" She whimpers. "What I'd do?"

"Nothing." He groans. "If yer dad needs ya' home, then go home."

"Can you drop me off?" She mumbles, nibbling on her finger nail.

Rangiku glances at her hands, noticing the chipped areas. She watches Hana kiss his cheek, her whole demeanor like that of an obsessed groupie.

"Yeah." He laughs, kissing her quickly. The circles under his eyes seem darker. He gets up carefully, stumbling about as he looks for his keys. "Better?"

Detest crawls into her throat as Hana nods.

"Told ya' everything is gonna be better." Gin smiles, a hollowed reflection of his old self.

Rangiku snaps back into reality, sniffling as she reaches for a cigarette in his ashtray.

"Lighter?" She asks quietly.

He hands her one without a word, fishing a short of a cigarette out for himself.

"Ya' sure ya' wanna leave?" He frowns. "Ya' jes got here."

"I know." She mumbles, flicking the lighter several times before a flame emerges. She stumbles on her next step, dizzy as the dragon makes her feel light; fuzzy in its claws.

His cold lips press to her cheek.

"I love you." He purrs. "My little kitten."

* * *

The cold metal twists in her palm, the door creaking as she slips through. Thoughts swirl in her head, panic speeding her pulse. She takes a shallow breath, hoping neither of her parents notice the quick application of foundation over the mark he inflicted; nor the constricted pupils of her eyes. Her back aches, her stomach in tight knots.

"Get dressed dear." Her mother calls from the kitchen. "Your father is almost ready to leave."

She glides through the house silently, up the stairs to her room. She peers up at the crucifix on her wall, pain shooting through her chest. Her door clicks shut, her back sliding down the door as a wave of fury and anguish billows to the surface.

"Why God?" She croaks. "Why do you let this happen?"

Her palms press to her eyes, forcing the tears against her skin. Within moments she jolts out of her emotions, fearing her father's wrath more than anything. She composes herself quickly, rising to her feet. She fishes out a blouse and a long black skirt from her closet. She replaces her socks and shoes with knee-highs and heels. She slips to the bathroom, closing the door shut behind her.

Her reflection astounds her, making her want to hide away in shame; yet her eyes bore further into the glass. The once radiant skin seems ghastly, her cheekbones showing slightly. Her eyes scare her most. There is no luster, no life left in them. She splashes water on her face as her breath slows, her heart beat thudding in her chest.

 _Fuck, I'm coming down._

She swishes out her mouth and spits in the sink, her hands beginning to shake.

 _Remain calm, Rangiku. You got this._

She lets her hair stay loose around her shoulders.

"I have no God, no Master." She whispers slowly to herself. "I have total control."

* * *

"He is the way and the light! The path to salvation!"

She lifts her head from her knuckles, glancing about. The sermon bored her more than usual. She hides a yawn behind her hand, crossing her legs.

 _How can anyone buy into this?_ She wonders.

Of course, when life seems perpetually bleak and some of the Big Mystery of life goes unanswered, rational religious principles are accepted. Yet, even still, clergy members or church-goers have admitted to not knowing what they were talking about. Let alone, a full understanding of what God "wants from me."

Rangiku shifts uncomfortably as the thoughts begin to unfold.

These same individuals will go to work on Monday, cursing in their cars due to traffic. They will allow themselves to live vicariously through the mode of their choice; be it sex, drugs, or anything that is deemed "sinful" in over-indulgence. Yet, as Sunday comes they will parade about in their finest clothes, presenting themselves as Saints.

She frowns slightly.

Moreover, the existence of God itself begs question—

"Yes! God loves all his children!" the Pastor proclaims excitedly.

"Bullshit." She mumbles under her breath.

 _How could a God who loves humanity allow one sign of rebellion from his_ own creation _to drag more of his "children" into the middle? It's like divorced parents fighting over custody of the kids._

She runs her hands through her hair, sighing gently as the Pastor berates sinners, repetitively stating-

"We are all sinners! But God forgives us for we are just mere lambs in his flock!"

 _Then why do I suffer under His care?_

"Mom?" She gets to her feet gently at the end of the service.

"Yes?" Her mother gives her a two-fold look. The first being a sign of annoyance for interrupting her conversation with another Sister, and the other a half gesture of kindness.

"May I stay over at Rukia's?"

"Ask your father, dear. I'm sure he won't have an issue with it." Her mother smiles.

' _Ask your father?' What am I? Twelve?_ Rangiku thinks bitterly.

She nods softly, grabbing up her books. She knew where to find him. He would be in his truck, a Marlboro hanging between his fingers out the window, waiting on his wife to shut her gob. He'd make a comment that would show his mood.

She walks out the church doors, her heels clicking softly on the pavement. The nighttime sky dawns overhead, a few stars visible through the haze of light. She approaches his truck, gnawing her lip.

"Dad?" She says, stopping at his window.

"Your mother still talking?" He sighs.

"Yes sir." She affirms. "It's Cathy whose got her attention."

"For Pete's sake." He curses, flicking his ashes. "Well, why are you out here? Shouldn't Becky be up your end?" He chuckles distantly, shaking his head.

She smiles a bit, secretly pitying him. "Yeah, I guess."

She glances at him, taking a breath.

"Is it okay if I stay at Rukia's tonight?"

"That black haired girl?" He glances at her.

"Yeah." She nods, unsure of his answer.

"Why not?" He sighs, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Just stay out of trouble."

"Thank you, Dad." She smiles, for once reaching her eyes.

"Get in the truck." He says, watching as his wife approaches. "Have her pick you up."

She climbs in swiftly, taking a quick pleasure in the way his cigarette smells. She digs her phone out of the console, powering it back on. Her heart stutters as she thinks about Gin. The screen comes to life, a quick buzz, and notifications popping up. She had three missed calls, three voicemails, and seven text messages.

She flips to the messages. She immediately clicks Rukia's name, shoving down a wave of anxiety related the five texts from Gin.

 _Hey_

 _Did you ask you your mom yet?_

He thumbs fly quickly.

 _Yes, Dad wants you to pick me up. We're leaving from church now, I gotta change clothes._

She clicks the lock button, her dad revving the engine.

Her phone buzzes in her hand, prompting her to peek.

 _Okay, I'll be there in 20 3_

She sighs softly, relief lifting a weight off her shoulders.

She steps through the door on her father's heels. Despite an ache in her back, a bruise forming on her stomach, she heads up the stairs swiftly. She peels off her heels and undresses. She grabs her sweats and a long shirt, throwing them towards a gym bag. She reaches under her bed for a slim lock box, switching in the code before popping it open. She triple checks that its contents had not been tampered with, before wrapping it in her sweats and shirt. She places the bundle in the gym bag.

"Music!" She gasps, reaching over to her desk.

She scrambles around the mess for her iPod and earbuds. Ichigo always had new music to introduce to her. She grabs it up, fishing around for the charger. She stuffs them in the bag as well, quickly switching into a black top and slightly ill-fitting jeans. She hops around for her shoes, swiping them up.

"Rangiku!" Her mother calls up the stairs. "Rukia is here!"

"Coming!" She calls back. She mentally checks off her contents and grabs her wallet before heading down the stairs quickly.

"Coat, Rangiku." Her dad barks. She grabs her jacket hanging by the door, Rukia waiting on the doorstep.

"I'll call when I'm on my way home!" She says quickly, kissing her mom's cheek.

The door shuts behind her as she looks at Rukia.

"We have quite a bit to discuss." She says softly.

Rukia links her arm with hers, staring up at her.

"That we do." She agrees. "But don't worry, Ichigo wants to introduce you to somebody."

"Wait, what?" Her eyes widen for a moment, "But, I thought we were having a girls night!"

Rukia laughs as they climb into the car.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku snaps. "What's this I hear about meeting someone?!"

"Oye," He sighs. "He's a cool guy."

He pulls out the driveway, makes a turn three blocks down, and reaches his hand back.

"Smoke it, baby!" He crows.

She holds it briefly as Rukia climbs into the backseat as they sit at a stop sign. She giggles at the smaller girl, taking her lighter.

"Aw c'mon Matsui~" Rukia cheers. "Light the damn thing up!"

"Alright, alright!" She says, lighting the joint quickly.

She takes two good puffs, passing it off. They fall quickly into their old routine: ride the streets until the "jay be gone," and enjoy good music. She steps out the car, exhaling the last of smoke, and grinds the dead roach under her shoe.

"I am so…so fucking high right now!" She grins. Rukia smiles wide as Ichigo swings around the front of the car, swamping her into a vicious grip.

"Gods!" He grins. "It's so good to see you Rangiku!"

She pats his back warmly. "You too, Ichigo."

"Now," He grins. "Let the party begin!"

She follows after them, tossing her gym bag onto her shoulder.

"The hell would I be without you guys?!" She calls at their backs, watching Ichigo twist on his heel, backpedaling.

"You'd still be a straight-edge-prissy-lil-bitch!" He cackles. Rangiku tosses a piece of gravel at him.

"Would not!" She shakes her head, her strides catching up to them.

The clamber inside the two-story luxury home, growing silent as Byakuya Kuchiki turns to them.

"Evening Kuchiki-san." Rangiku bows out of respect.

"Evening Miss Matsumoto." He nods.

"Nii-sama." Rukia bows. She nudges Ichigo. He bows quickly.

"Please maintain your voices." Byakuya says, sipping his cup of tea. "That is all."

They walk by softly, heading up the stairs to Rukia's room. She finds her usual spot by the window, plopping down in the bean bag chair. Rukia flops on her bed, Ichigo taking a seat by the desk.

"Should we?" Rukia glances to Ichigo.

Rangiku glances between them, a cold chill running down her spine. Ichigo shakes his head 'no.' Time seems to stretch dauntingly, proving to annoy every fiber of health in her veins.

"Guys," She barks, watching them jump. "What?"

"Rangiku, we need to have a talk." Ichigo says softly. "And the guy we need to introduce you to may be able to help."

Panic runs over her face quickly. _Shit, do they know?_

"Your rolling skills need mad work!" Ichigo blurts. Rangiku blinks.

"You're saying I can't roll for shit?" She cocks a brow. Ichigo smiles sheepishly.

"It takes you thirty minutes to roll one joint." He protests.

"My, oh my Gods," She laughs, secretly relieved. "seriously?"

"Yup." A new voice piques.

She looks to the doorway, staring at the guest.

 _It's him._

She soaks in his look. He saunters in as if he belonged without question, clad from head to toe in black. He rests his weight on the desk, staring at her blatantly, his spiked bracelets clinking. Around his neck hung the medallion for Ghost.

"You." She finds herself uttering.

His thin red brow raises.

"I mean; I've seen you around town." She clarifies, the glimpses of him in the street wandering back to her.

"Matsu," Rukia clears her throat. "This is—"

"Ikkaku Madarame." He introduces himself. "Ichigo's dealer."

Her eyes widen a bit.

"And you're supposed to help me with rolling?" She asks skeptically.

 _The hell did I just get into?_

* * *

 _A/N: Chapter Three should be up in two weeks tops x3 Stay tuned!  
_


	4. Stripped Her Down

**A/N: I realized after reviewing this before posting, how the POV changes back and forth subtly x3**

* * *

 **Ch 03 – Stripped Her Down**

Rangiku looks him up and down, an eyebrow raising.

"I'm really supposed to believe these two put you up to helping me roll?" She asks again.

"Well, yes." Ikkaku affirms.

"You guys, are the worst people by far." Rangiku laughs, sinking further into her chair. Her eyes peer over her two friends.

"Why?" Ichigo protests. "Because we care?"

She shakes her head, glancing at Ikkaku.

"Well, I'm not gonna let this dude teach me how to roll until I see how he does it." She states.

Ichigo gets up, leaving the room hurriedly.

"I'm on a quest!" He says as he leaves.

Rukia looks between Ikkaku and Rangiku.

"So have you two met before? I mean; Rangiku said she's seen you around." She says to Ikkaku.

"I'm not sure what she means by that." He looks to the strawberry-blonde.

Rangiku flushes slightly, hoping the heat of her high would hide it.

"Ah, that." She gets to her feet, brushing off her jeans. She outstretches her left hand to Ikkaku. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."

He notices the otherwise slight difference to many, grasping her hand firmly as she introduces herself.

"You shake with your left usually?" He replies, a smirk cracking on his face.

"Yes, actually. Amongst associates and friends, not normies." She smiles proudly.

"Normies?" He cocks a brow. _Is she serious right now?_

"People who follow everything blindly." She explains. "Y'know? The ones who follow what society thinks to a tee? The fit-ins."

"I get you." He nods, glancing at Rukia. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Shit, junior year." Rangiku guesses.

"Well that's when we started hanging out." Rukia adds. "It was probably middle school when we met."

Rangiku flops back in her bean bag chair, watching Ikkaku.

"Word is you were adopted?" He states quietly. He reads the shock on her face. "Don't feel bad; so was I."

As the atmosphere thickens, Rangiku's heart stutters in her chest.

"I'm back!" Ichigo announces, breaking the silence.

"You leveled up!" Rukia beams. "You're now level five, collect your gold, and stats raise by ten."

Ichigo hurries to the desk, setting out his containers.

"Oi, Matsui, you need more?" He asks, digging out a ziploc bag half full of herb.

"Ah," She digs in her gym bag. Unlocking the lock box, she pulls out a zipped up case, unzipping it. "Yeah, but I'll need to hit the ATM."

"How much?" Ichigo looks over his shoulder.

"Just a gram, bro." She gets to her feet.

"You guys can stay, I'll take her." Ikkaku says in a casual tone.

Rangiku looks at Rukia, worry crossing her face briefly.

"He won't bite." Rukia promises.

"Whoa," Ichigo laughs. "brownie points~!"

"Shut it." Ikkaku snaps, grinning to the spiky haired boy.

Rangiku shifts. This is Ichigo's dealer, whom she just officially met. Despite seeing him around town, peered over newspapers with coffee, standing outside shops with a lit cigarette hanging to his lip; she felt anxious being alone with him. She knows nothing about him aside from the sudden common trait of being adopted. She decides to hit the 'fuck it' button mentally, and slips her wallet in her back pocket.

"Alright." She sighs. "Anybody want anything?"

"Yeah, some soda and snacks." Rukia chirps.

Rangiku nods as she follows after Ikkaku. He waves to Byakuya as he passes.

"Madarame!" Kuchiki calls. Rangiku watches as Ikkaku stops.

"Yes, Kuchiki?" He calls over his shoulder.

"There's cops out tonight. Be careful."

"Coming from you I oughtta drive reckless." He chuckles.

They leave, Rangiku keeping a step behind. She watches him unlock a two door car. It was not altogether fancy, yet neither was it altogether a beater car. She climbs into the passenger seat. He buckles up, pressing a button on the dash as his CD player lights up. He turns the volume down quickly, placing the car in drive.

"So," He says after a moment of silence. "I know that was an A-bomb I dropped earlier."

"More like an F-bomb if you mean being adopted." She murmurs. "Who told you?"

Her tone comes out more hurt than angry, tinged with a strange sense of hope.

"Both your buddies." He sighs apologetic, turning the volume up slightly.

A soft drumming behind guitars, and strangely haunting vocals tickle her ears. She ignores the music for a moment, noting to ask later what he played.

"Care to elaborate?" She watches him turn a corner, noticing he was taking the long route to the gas station. More so driving deeper into the neighborhood.

"I met Ichigo and Rukia in High school. So I heard some things about you." He drums on his steering wheel. "One day I happened to notice you in my usual coffee shop."

"Your usual?" She scoffs, amused. "I've been going there for a few years.

"My usual when I can make it." He clarifies, glancing at her. "After graduation I moved across town with my 'rents."

"So what things did you hear?" She asks, beginning to feel strangely relaxed in his presence. She fought the desire to fall into it with ease.

"Um," He drawls, digging in the console for a cigarette as they sit at a stop sign.

 _Camel menthols_ , Rangiku notes. _My favorite…_

"May I?" She blurts, watching him light the pale stick. He nods, huffing a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, yeah." Ikkaku watches her carefully pick one out, furthest from his lucky. A curtain of hair obscures her face as she lights it. It was almost deliberate.

"Anyways," She smiles softly, inviting him to finish as she tucks back her hair. "You were saying?"

"Oh, they just told me basic stuff." He frowns, averting his eyes back to the road. "That you're a chill person, with an odd history, and that we may get along despite two major background differences." He explains, tapping ashes out the side of his car.

The cigarette stays perched between his fingers as he drives one-handed. The other rests on the gear shift. Rangiku's phone buzzes in her other pocket. She digs it out, frowning at the incoming messages. They were all Gin. She scrolls to the top. The first five had about ten minute intervals in between.

 _Rangiku, if ya' still upset 'bout earlier I'm sorry._

 _Please talk ta me._

 _I said I was sorry. I'm not mad anymore._

 _Something's wrong with me, I need help._

 _I guess ya too busy ta bother wit' me. I git it. I'm a nobody to ya'. Whateva, bye._

She swallows nervously. She knew the incoming texts were going to be harsh if she did not answer _soon_ , ergo _right at the moment_.

"Which are?" She asks him, looking down at her phone. A quick two minute interval between the messages popping up.

 _Bitch, fuckin' answer me! I'm worried sick!_

 _Ya jes' don' care do ya? I kept ya' alive til they took ya' away from me. Ya' promised me we'd neva' be apart, remember?_

"Parental style, and beliefs." He states, glancing at her. He catches a glimpse of worry and fear on her face being swallowed by a stoic expression.

Her thumbs tapped quickly.

 _I was in church earlier. My phone was off. I'm sorry._

She locks the screen, bouncing her knee softly. Anxiety creeps into the back of her mind, gnawing gradually at her high.

"Yeah?" She looks at him, catching his eyes. He pulls off to the side of the road, parking. "What're you doing?"

"Let's chat." He says calmly, rubbing the steering wheel. "You say you've seen me around town. Well, so have I."

Her stomach drops at the statement. She hangs onto his words as curiosity covers over the split-second fear.

"Okay?" She agrees, watching him swap CDs. "By the way, who's that?"

"On the CD?" He assumes, focusing on placing the CD in carefully. "Ghost."

He reaches across her lap, strangely curious about the secrets she hid, and opens the glove compartment. His cologne greets her senses, the scent soothing her as it blends with the smell of cigarettes. She watches him pull a cigar case out. It's metallic red glinting in the streetlight. He pops it open, pulls a neatly rolled joint out, and closes it up before placing it back.

"They know this is gonna take a while." He tells her, giving an apologetic smile.

"I don't mind." She finds herself saying. "I'm curious actually."

"Well, don't call me a stalker." He lights the joint, taking a large drag. "I've seen some of the scumbags you hang around."

She frowns as she takes the joint from his fingers gently, noticing the smirk on his face.

"Normies, as you call 'em. And that one guy. The albino."

She takes a quick puff, raising her eyebrows as he rambles.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't know him; but, he seems like bad news."

"He's an old friend of mine." She murmurs.

"Oh, well…that guy aside, I gotta ask, why the hell are your parents so strict?"

She hands the joint back.

"I'm their only kid." She sighs. "Dad's just over-protective. Guess they just want me to be someone I'm not."

"Why's that?" He takes another drag, tapping the ash. "Like, why do you think?"

"I dunno." She shrugs. "They're super religious, and just…close-minded I guess. I kind of withdrew from them during high school."

"Bummer. See my mom and dad are somewhat the same, but different." He smiles. "They allow free-thinking to dominate the house, but religion isn't to be questioned."

She watches him quietly, her phone buzzing softly in her lap.

"Well that's gotta be nice." She scoffs, scanning the text. "To be able to talk openly about shit aside from Christ."

 _Sorry ain't gonna cover it._

Ikkaku decides to ignore the incoming text messages on her phone. He takes a quick second puff.

"It has it's perks I guess." He admits with a dull shrug, handing the joint to her again.

He watches her deftly take another drag as she sends a quick text. Exhaling slowly.

"Unlike in my case, I live in an authoritarian household. Strict obedience is the only _fucking_ option to survive." She stares at her text as she powers of her phone.

 _I can't do this anymore, Ichimaru. I don't even know who you are…_

Her eyes flicker over to Ikkaku as she puts her phone back in her pocket. He stares at her with a mixed expression. Apathy on his lips, yet curiosity and concern in his eyes.

"And by belief," She continues, her tone hiding a boiling anger. "did you mean religiously or personal?"

He senses the teetering rage, gripping the steering wheel anxiously.

"Either or." He says carefully. She sits the seat back abit, peering up at the roof.

"Well, that my friend I won't discuss just yet." She tosses him a quick smile. "Can we continue that line of conversation later?"

His ears twitch at the slight hint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah." He nods.

He thumbs the volume up on his radio, tilting his head back into the seat. They sit in silence, "Strip Her Down" by Cold filling the void. Their fingers brush closer as the joint gets smaller. He rummages in his console for his roach clip, gingerly taking it from her.

"Who is this?" She asks softly.

"Cold." He smiles. "One of my favorites. _Strip Her Down_ is the song."

"I like it." She grins.

"Yeah?" He takes a long drag, Rangiku watching as the paper grows smaller.

"Yeah." She takes the clip from him, leaning a bit closer.

She finishes the roach, settling back into the track.

"Good." Ikkaku says more to himself than to her, putting the clip back in the console.

He starts the engine again, slowly pulling back into the road.

* * *

They pass under street lights, the fluorescent lights from the buildings, fast food restaurants, diners, and other businesses glaring into the night. Ikkaku parks the car at the gas station, a small chain competing among conglomerates. They step up, the dull thud of their doors shutting snapping them from the trance of the music. Rangiku sighs.

"Fuck, we should not have smoked."

Ikkaku puts his hands in his pockets. He spots a wry grin slipping on her lips.

"If you say so." He walks alongside her, holding open the door. "But, the guys here are cool."

She breezes by, mumbling a thanks, and bee lines for the ATM closest to the door. He saunters the aisles, picking up a Coke and a bag of Doritos. He watches Rangiku take out some cash, slipping her wallet back in her pocket. She meanders back over to him grabbing a few bags of candy, drinks for Rukia and Ichigo, and a Coke for her as well.

"Oh, by the way, I can see why they asked you to help me." She says up to him. "I've seen that neat of a roll."

They step over casually to the cashier.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault you don't have skills." He remarks tauntingly.

"True." She sighs dramatically.

They pay for their items and leave in no hurry. Rangiku feels her shoulder's relax, and wonders when the last time it was that she felt relaxed. The air is cooler, her free hand slipping into her pocket.

"You're…" She begins suddenly. "You're not usually like this are you?"

"Like what?" He frowns.

"Open." She says boldly. "I may be wrong, but observationally speaking, you don't seem like the type to open up to strangers."

They slip into their seats. He hands her a cigarette as he back outs of the parking space.

"No, you're right." He admits quietly. "So let's make an agreement on something."

"On what?" She hands him her lighter as he pulls out another smoke for himself.

"You," he lights his smoke, handing back her lighter. "don't tell Rukia or Ichigo about this."

"But you said they knew it was gonna take a while?"

"Yeah they know, but I mean don't tell 'em personal stuff." He clarifies.

"Same here?" She holds up her pinky. "Pinky swear?"

He rolls his eyes and briefly latches his pinky around hers.

"Pinky swear the same for you." He muses.

"Then it's settled." She smiles softly.

* * *

"Bout time!" Ichigo bursts as they walk into the room.

"Sorry." Ikkaku states. "Had to get gas."

"Uh-huh." Rukia tsks, taking her drink from Rangiku. "We know."

"Che. Ya'll don' know shit." He grumbles to her.

"Well, glad you're back." Ichigo ushers in quickly, looking between Ikkaku and Rangiku. "So, what's it gonna be Rangiku?"

"I'll let him help." She sighs, defeated. "He's got some skills with paper."

"Tomorrow." Ikkaku states, sipping his Coke. "I gotta bounce actually."

"Aight," Ichigo gets up, slapping his hand in a quick dap. "Catch ya later holmes."

"Just call when you're headed over." Rukia adds.

"I will." I kkaku nods. He turns to Rangiku. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She nods. He outstretches a hand. She gives him the same handshake as Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you, Rangiku."

"You too, Ikkaku." She nods.

Her eyes turn to Rukia as he leaves.

"Not a bad guy now is he?" She says in a "told-you-so" tone.

"I guess." Rangiku nods, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ichigo hops up, giving Rukia a quick kiss. Rangiku hands him his pay.

"I'm gonna play League for a bit." He tells them. "Leave you two for a bit."

"Alright." Rukia nods, smiling softly. "See ya in a bit, champ."

Ichigo nods and leaves quietly, pulling the door shut behind him. Rangiku looks at her best friend, studying the pixie's face quietly. Some days she wishes to be as cute as her.

"So," Rukia begins. "Let's talk."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter due in 3 weeks. That is if I don't get too swamped with school, League, and life X3


End file.
